


High school Oc Au

by llAbyssll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llAbyssll/pseuds/llAbyssll
Summary: This is a simple story with few OC characters going to the same school.(Name and description  work in progress)





	High school Oc Au

(Markus P.O.V.) 

 

Markus knew that today would be annoying as he got up late.  
Today was the day of the new year, and as usual, he slept through the morning.

He grabbed his school uniform and put on some ripped jeans before button up his uniform-jacket and scuffed, not even bothering to put on the tie. He smoothed out his brown hair around his horns. He grabbed his bag and put on his shoes before leaving the apartment complex. Checking his phone message he smirked at the screen.

Tiger: Buddy, where the hell are ya?

Markus: Sleep Tiger 

Tiger: As always, as much as I hate to say that, ya should hurry the fuck up. They are introducing a new Disciplinary.

Markus: Dude calm down, almost there. Aside from that. Ya know anything? 

Tiger: nothin' not even a little bit on intel about their gender

Markus raised an eyebrow. Sashy was usually someone who doesn't care about lots of stuff. But when it's for his friend's safety, even if it's just the disciplinary in the school, then he does everything he is capable of.

"Dame, this year they seem extremely caution huh? wonder why..." He muttered and stopped in front of the School gate. The building remembers of a large white block with windows in it. The ground was well kept with its green grass and wide field of different plant- and tree kinds. Markus shook his head when he spotted the tiger-skeleton waiting impatiently in front of the school door. His ear twitched as he spotted the Monster-hybrid, his signature grin rising back.

"Was about time! They will start in a few minutes!" Markus shrugged and followed his friend into the entrance hall.

Said hall was covered in the same white as the outside, the walls were decorated in the school emblem banners. The white tiles on the ground were covered by a large black carpet, keeping the students from making any noise as they walked to their seats. Sashy lead him to the middle rows to the two empty outer seats. Around them gathered other students, first class till fifth class, all races over from human to mages to the monsters. After everyone took their place, a snake monster escorted the new class year to the front rows before vanishing behind the stage. Sashy poked him with his elbow. "So you gonna try to keep ya detection record?" He asked while eyeing the stage. Markus scuffed rolling his shoulders. "Sashy, it's my second home. Whoever that dude will be, we will know each other shortly." Sashy scuffed as finally, the headmaster took the large stage, stopping in front of the microphone.

"Welcome students, I am glad to greet you all to another year of education..." Both Sashy and Markus heaved a sign looking annoyed at the headmaster with his regular speech.

... Now as you undoubtedly are all aware." Markus shot up after almost napping away. Sashy gave him a knowing nod before his ear twitched.

"I also gonna introduce you today our new Student council disciplinary. Would you please join me on the stage?" Markus leaned forward as the Headmaster turned to the right side of the stage with a smile at the new person walked up, only to feel his jar hit the floor. Sashy looked at the person now stepping up to the microphone with the same expression. The female now pulling down the microphone stand to her height looked at the crowd a bit cold, and she did give off an authority aura. She has a pair of horns on the side of her head going into a circular motion. She wore the female black and red uniform dress with a pair of black leggings and knee length boots. The arms showed a bit of bandage, and the bandage around her throat stood out brightly. And to prove that she is indeed the new member, she had the black, and red armband pulled up on her right arm.

"Hello, students and classmates. My Name is Lilith Mirage and, as our headmaster already told you, I will replace the former disciplinary who graduated last year." the students started to whisper around them. Most question why a new student was becoming the new council member and why a girl should take over the position. Markus checked the girl in front of him out, smirking softly. She did look nice with her slim body the uniform hugging her waist just fine. What bothered him was her name, sashy froze. "Hey, Markus?" Markus didn't have any time to respond since the girl, Lilith, expected the little chatter as she took the time to straighten herself and kept on. "I am very aware that most of you already know that I wasn't taught on school ground, but I still expect respect like I was taught with you all. Aside from that, I am here to also tell you about a new system we will try out this school year." Her voice sounded cold as she scanned the student body with her amber golden eyes. Markus almost shivered as their eyes locked and sashy swallowed beside him. She broke it as fast as she caught it. "Our school is known for its multiple monsters and human student body. Of course, nobody in this hall can't deny that there are cases of discrimination, provocation, and safely also comparison. I see it as my duty to stop any kind of mistreatment, but I also know that there will always be fights. So I brought up this new system towards the school, and we agreed on testing it out." The students frowned all together, Markus leaning more forward, supporting his elbows on his knees. He didn't hate her ambition. She just started to... give off a vibe making him unnerved. Sashy seemed to track it too as Lilith turned to the now scrolling down white screen which lit up with a small graphic. Showing the system of the school with two new additions. She turned back to the crowd with a setup smile.

"As of now, any fights on the school ground can be considered allowed when either a Magic Watcher or a battle adviser is present then. A Magic Watcher will keep any kind of magic tracked and will step in if the magic use or the fight is going into a direction where fatal injuries aren't avoidable. A battle adviser will be selected as a student council member, and will check aside of the magic users, how much a student tended to involve someone into a fight, how did he handle the situation and how the fight end. This year to-be graduate will be the first to get a qualification of magic and battle usage. Listing the checked values like magic control, fighting skills but also strategic thinking and that kind of things.” Markus smirked at that knowingly at the tiger-looking monster who instantly sighed. “You are not gonna-” Lilith interrupted the chattering in the hall with a rather annoyed sounding voice. “The Magic adviser is already chosen by the student council without my involvement since I don’t know you like them. They should be notified by now and are invited if they take the role to meet with us after the assembly. As for the battle adviser, we gonna chose them around two weeks since they will be the ones notifying and checking each student. With that in mind, I hope we will get along well.” The smile she gave was fake, Markus saw right through it and chuckled dryly. “She seems not good with emotions.” Sashy nodded and scuffed. “I wonder what she is bud. If she got chosen, she must be super strong or at least being able to mix herself in if stuff goes down.” Markus got up agreeing silently, seeing that the headmaster already dismissed the assembly.

He must admit, the new girl struck his interest. And having her maybe get him into trouble. He really was looking forward to it now.


End file.
